


Reformation and Blood

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gore, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small snippet of Sam's experience of the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reformation and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill from my tumblr, meganeliwrites.

The first thing Sam was aware of was tingling. Tingling all over, though he wasn’t aware of himself as a whole, but rather separate parts, all tingling painfully. Agonisingly slowly, it felt as though the parts started joining together, knitting at the joints to form /Sam/. He supposed that he was grateful he didn’t remember the impact of hitting the floor of the Cage, though he wondered if it had been hard enough to shatter him into pieces, and this was his reformation. 

The second thing he was aware of was a hand in his hair, alternating between stroking gently and tugging harshly. He could hear words, but he couldn’t make them out. It was like listening to a radio but with terrible signal; his head felt like it was filled with static and only the occasional word broke through. It was a long time before he was aware that he could actually make out what the voice was saying and who, exactly, he thought the voice belonged to. 

“Dad?” he mumbled, lifting his head from the dirty ground and looking around blearily. He heard a chuckle, but that laugh didn’t belong to his father. “Dean?” he asked, uncertainly, pushing himself to sit up. It was then that he became aware that he was naked, and he curled over, embarrassed. 

“Shame: the original human fault,” Lucifer singsonged, crouching down in front of Sam. He reached out to brush his hair back, tutting softly. “I didn’t do a very good job of putting you back together,” he murmured, brushing his hand down Sam’s arm, across his thigh. Sam felt an agonising burn for the briefest of second, and then it faded. “That’s better,” Lucifer nodded to himself, digging his nails harshly into Sam’s thigh. 

A smile curved his lips as Sam gasped, jerked back, blood welling at the crescent-shaped cuts that seemed to expand with Lucifer’s smile, until jagged cuts ran down his legs, up and over his hips. He watched in horror as the cuts split open further, blood spilling out and pooling on the dirty ground. Sam could hear tiny whimpers and it took him a while to realise that it was him making the sounds; it couldn’t be Lucifer, because he was too busy laughing to himself and Michael was nowhere to be seen. 

“Beautiful,” Lucifer murmured to himself, his eyes alight with fire. Sam tried to push himself back, but the movements only made the gashes spread faster, until he fell still, his legs a bloodied mess. 

Smirking, Lucifer brushed his hands over Sam’s legs, and the cuts slowly began to fade, the skin slowly knitting back together. 

“Eternity, Sammy-boy,” Lucifer whispered, leaning close and brushing his lips over Sam’s earlobe. “I’m going to enjoy every second,” he murmured, nuzzling his jawline gently before biting down on his ear hard enough to draw blood.


End file.
